


Roxy's Day Out

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy loses her shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy's Day Out

Roxy slowly opened her eyes, groggily staring up at the ceiling. She lay sprawled on the floor of her messy room, not far from the plushy pile. She groaned weakly, her head splitting and her stomach queasy. Her martini glass was a few feet away, dry and slightly cracked. She'd definitely had too much last time, as she could barely remember anything. The girl did recall that she wasn't in her room the last time she'd blacked out, but she couldn't remember where she was. Shaking her head, Roxy then quickly noticed that she could acutely feel the air around her feet. Looking downwards, she saw that her shoes and leg-warmers were gone, leaving her barefooted. 

The teen blinked in confusion, wiggling her toes as she weakly rubbed her head with one hand. Although she didn't remember much about what happened before she'd gone out, Roxy was certain she'd still been wearing her shoes. She was also certain that she hadn't been down here either, so they must have come off at some point during her drunken stupor. Yawning, Roxy eventually got up to her legs, shivering out slightly as she felt how cold the ground was. She never recalled the tiles being this chilly before, but then she hadn't recently taken her shoes off. She managed to ignore it well enough, clumsily stumbling on over towards the doll pile before collapsing right onto it. 

Her headache still persisted, and she was feeling too dizzy to walk at the moment. She glanced down at her naked feet, eyeing her magenta toenail polish before closely examining the sole of one foot. It was rather clean, suggesting she hadn't left her room. This only made the absence of her footwear all the more mysterious, however. Shifting her body upwards, Roxy began digging through the messy pile, hoping that her shoes might have just been buried in. Moving aside the wizards, she found to her dismay that there wasn't anything else there. She sighed and gently rubbed her forehead. Roxy then stood up once again, her legs trembling and her feet cold. 

She softly shook her head, trying her best to keep balanced. Everything was so dizzy, and her ears were ringing intensely. Fortunately enough, her headache was also just beginning to subside. This hangover would likely last for a few more hours, but she could manage it. Last week's involved nearly a full half-hour of vomiting, and she could have sworn the smell was still present, serving as an unpleasant reminder. Roxy quickly shook away that awful memory, glancing over towards her bed. Crawling underneath, she frowned upon finding that it wasn't there, save for some ill-fitting and dusty old clothes. 

Getting up, she then seated herself on her bed and sighed out sadly. A quick glance around her messy room only further confirmed that her shoes weren't anywhere in sight, and she was puzzled as to where they could have gone. Could it have been the rowdier Carapaces? How did they even get in? She stared towards the door, noting that it hadn't been open. Even if it had been one, why take her shoes? Nothing else seemed to have been missing. Maybe they'd been hungry? She suddenly began feeling quite worried when she realized that Frigglish was nowhere in sight. Her eyes darted about nervously as her heart began racing, panic beginning to set.

"Friggish? Hellllllooooooo? Whare... Where aaaaare yoooouuuu?!" Roxy called out, hoping that he would hear her, even despite the lowness of her voice. Unfortunately, there was no response. He usually came in quickly enough when she called. Roxy frowned, her heart sinking with fear. What if whatever (or whoever) had taken her shoes had also gotten to Frigglish?! She gulped, getting up and pacing around her room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Everything appeared completely normal, which only served to dishearten her further. 

Sighing, Roxy leaned over against the wall, clutching her head as her headache intensified to almost excruciating levels. Stress really wasn't what she needed right now. She clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the stabbing pain. It felt as if she had a rod through her brain, and the ringing in her ears had reached almost unbearable levels. She leaned against the door, sliding down and clutching at her throbbing head. Breathing in and out, her heart rate eventually calmed, her headache subsiding enough to let her think. 

Hangover induced headaches were always the worst, though she was at least relieved of the pain for now. Roxy slowly got up again, her legs shaking involuntarily. She held onto the wall for support, lightly stepping over towards her computer. Maybe talking to one of her friends would help her feel a little better? Jane could even give her some advice! Though explaining her situation would be a little embarrassing, she knew Jane would understand and try to help. Or at least, she hoped she would. 

Right before opening her laptop, Roxy decided to quickly check down at the computer table, sighing again when she found nothing there. Seating herself, the girl proceeded to open up her pink laptop. She idly kicked her legs out underneath the desk, feeling her toes come into contact with the plush toy there. It was a pleasant sensation, and she couldn't help but begin wiggling her toes across it, delighting in how pleasantly soft it was underneath her naked feet. She quickly snapped back to attention once she saw her computer fully boot up, and immediately checked Pesterchum, hoping to see who was on... Everyone was off, leaving Roxy all alone. She glanced back towards the fenestrated window above her bed, noting the lightness of the sky. 

It didn't seem too early, but it felt like it would be a few more hours before Dirk normally came on. Maybe he was busy? He WAS quite the busy dude. Besides, what kind of advice would he give her anyway? Perhaps he could send her some robotic shoes, but then she imagined that wouldn't have been too comfortable. She shook her head again, trying to focus herself as she ignored the dull headache. Her main concern now was finding Frigglish. Roxy closed up the laptop with a sigh, looking over towards the gun to her right. It was interesting that they didn't decide to nab it, and she shuddered at the thought of all the mayhem a rowdy Carapace would inflict if they'd gotten hold of it. 

Picking up the gun, Roxy checked to see if it was loaded, expressing surprise when she found that it was. She wasn't certain, but she recalled it hadn't been loaded the last time she used it. Odd as it was, it was convenient. Shutting her eyes and concentrating, Roxy then remembered the observatory filled with pumpkins. She recalled being there not too long ago, eating a pumpkin slice and drinking up. Everything after that was a blur, suggesting that she blacked out around then. Padding on over to the shelf, Roxy lowered her gun and took out one of the encased mutants, walking over towards the fenestrated window lying on the ground. 

Breathing in, she held it up above her head, shutting her eyes as she threw it down at the window. It shattered loudly with a shower of shards, which caused Roxy to leap back defensively. She had to make sure she didn't step on them! Breathing in, she cautiously stepped back towards the window, eyeing the shattered bits around it. Thankfully enough, the window had been broken through cleanly, meaning it would be safe enough to jump in. Taking a few more steps back, Lalonde readied herself, shutting her eyes and breathing in deeply. She then immediately ran towards the window, leaping into the air and cleanly jumping inside it, warping down into the void below... 

... And warping out into the observatory, wherein she clumsily landed right on a pumpkin. Shaking her head, Roxy quickly got back up, kicking the pumpkin away as she retrieved her gun. The observatory looked just as she had left it, completely filled with gourds. She found that she wasn't feeling very hungry, though her mouth was a little dry, tinged with strong alcoholic after taste. Pacing around the room, Roxy looked for any clues, shuddering heavily. The floor was uncomfortably cold, especially now that she was barefooted. She attempted to ignore it, and searched on several minutes before she gave up and seated herself on a particularly large pumpkin, disheartened. Just where did that stupid old cat go? Why couldn't she find him? Was he alright? Roxy rubbed her heart, feeling her heart sink further into despair as she stared down at her feet. She didn't even care *that* much about her missing footwear, she just wanted to find Frigglish and make sure he was alright. 

She suddenly noticed something lying on the ground near a pumpkin. Getting up, she first decided to captchalog a few pumpkins, saving them for later to give to the hungrier Carapaces. She walked on over, noticing that the thing on the ground was actually a bottle. Picking it up, Roxy sniffed it carefully, finding the smell to be quite familiar. Oh, she'd *definitely* drunk from this one. Not only that, but there was still some alcohol left inside. Roxy opted to captchalouged it for later. Shaking her head, the girl then headed towards the window adjacent the one she'd entered from, kneeling down and tapping it recklessly. Maybe Frigglish was down at the lab with the other kitties? It was worth a look, though she wasn't certain that this window would even lead there. There was ONE way to find out, however. Taking a few steps back, Roxy then butted the window with her gun, breaking it through before she leapt it, warping down into the void once again...

... And this time, emerging fuck deep in meowcats. Roxy beamed up, happy that the adorable meowcats were all fine. The girl made her way past the fluffy molasses, gasping as she felt how oddly warm the lab floor was underfoot. It almost seemed as if the artificial tiling was 'humming' and radiating out small amounts of heat. She never noticed this before, but her lack of any footwear helped in feeling her surroundings better. Softly pushing past more cats, Roxy carefully eyed every step she took, examining the ground uneasily. She really had to be careful to not step on anything *unpleasant*. She looked about for Frigglish amongst the sea of black cats, hoping to make out his (totes adorb) grey suit.

Unable to find him, Roxy proceeded to call out his name, her heart sinking further as she did not answer. Where could he have gone? She stopped in her tracks, frowning sadly. Meanwhile, two small kittens had decided to follow her, rubbing against her leg as they purred and mewled adorably. Roxy couldn't help but smile, feeling her sprits rise up. She shooed away a few cats and went to seat herself down on the ground, dropping her gun and making herself comfortable. Both of the kittens immediately jumped on her lap, curling up as her smile widened further. Reclining her body back, the girl then stretched her legs out, lying down on the ground as she felt a kitten climb up to her stomach. 

It was rather nice. The warmth of the lab floor was soothing, especially alongside the soft, adorable little ball of fur curled up on her stomach, rising up gently while she breathed, shutting her eyes in peaceful rest. This was beyond precious, and she couldn't help but extending an arm and pet the cat gently. Her eyes opened up once she felt the second kitten go lower, jumping down from her lap and moving down one leg. She shifted her body upwards, watching the kitten as it made its way down by one of her feet. It made its way behind her sole, nudging up against it before it curled up and rested, purring softly. Roxy chortled involuntarily as she felt the kitten's fur tickling against her soft, sensitive foot. She didn't mind at all, actually finding the tickling to be rather pleasant.

Gently moving her foot up higher, she positioned it over the resting kitten's tiny back, running her toes across it, gently petting it with as she heard light, happy purring. Roxy couldn't stop herself from giggling, and then watched as the kitten moved once again, jumping up onto the side of her foot. Smiling, she raised her leg up into the air, watching the mutant cat mewl excitedly before it opted to climb down her leg, joining its partner in resting on her stomach. All Roxy did was smile once again, before shutting her eyes and calmly resting for a short while, surrounding by the smell of cat fur and the warmth of the lab floor...

Eventually, she opened her eyes and shifted her body upward, prepared to get going. As nice as this was, she had things to do. Roxy took both of the kittens up into her arms, kissing them softly and setting them down on the ground. Reaching for her gun, she got up and began trudging against the meowcats, gently pushing past a few. She abruptly stopped, feeling something small and wet rub against her ankle. Looking down, she saw that it was one of the kittens, licking and nudging against her bare foot while mewling pitifully. Roxy frowned again, feeling terrible that she had to leave these adorable little kitties. Oh, all of these cats were adorable! She wanted to hug every single one of them, but she needed to find Frigglish and whoever (whatever?) took her shoes. Kneeling down, the girl hugged the kitten once more, kissing it goodbye. It purred happily and quickly ran off, joining a larger cat, likely it's mother, in sleep. 

Roxy smiled once more, before continuing on with her trek across the lab, watching her steps carefully to ensure she didn't step on any cat tails. Roxy wondered on where to go next, glancing over towards the ladder. Might as well go outside and feed some of the poorer Carapaces. Seeing them happy and fed was always the highlight of her day, and getting some fresh air was always good. She rushed on, apologizing as she accidentally stepped on one cat's tail, causing it to hiss and run off. The tail did feel nice and soft underfoot, at least. After several minutes of careful trudging, Roxy soon stumbled towards the ladder, sighing with relief. The number of cats here was overwhelming! Why did she make so many? Why did they have to breed so much?! Still, she was a bit sad about having to leave them. Carapaces were known to break in and hunt them down, and finding their half-eaten bodies was always a heartbreaking sight.

Roxy shook her head, trying to focus herself. This wasn't the time for sad thoughts. She paced around the ladder, looking up towards the hatch leading into the outside. Was Frigglish out there? Was he alright? It was time to find out. Stepping closer towards the ladder, Roxy jumped once she heard the wall suddenly close up behind her, sealing her in. There were several buttons up above, though she couldn't make any sense of them. Starting her ascent, Roxy shuddered out once her sole made contact with the first step. The metal was absolutely freezing compared to the warmth of the lab tiles. Ignoring it, Roxy then placed her second foot on the step, her hands grasping the top as she made her way up. Her toes provided some good grip, at least, even if it was terribly uncomfortable underfoot. Roxy eventually reached the top, opening up the hatch as a ray of sunlight suddenly beamed down on her. Climbing up, her nose was assaulted by the smell of salt and water.

It was a gorgeous view. White wispy clouds lazily inched by the clear sky, which as blue as the sparkling sea below it. Here she was, all the way up on her roof, overlooking most of the complex. The floor beneath her still felt cold, though it was smoother and more comfortable than the lab's tiles. Higher above, she could make out flocks of seagulls flying about. Roxy recalled how Dirk would tell her about how much he liked them, and she realized sadly that they were the only sort of living contact he had. She had the Carapaces, alien as they were. Looking downwards, she could make doves of white and black carapaces going about their daily routines. Though they practically raised her, Roxy always felt rather detached from them. She loved a lot of them, and they were the closest thing she had to family but... At the same time they weren't. They were just too different from her in far too many ways. She craved physical companionship with her own kind.

Roxy sighed sadly, rubbing away light tears as she felt her ache and her throat lock up. This wasn't the time for this! She scolded herself, making her way across the edge of the roof and seating herself down, dangling her legs. She took the bottle out, eyeing it before stuffing it in her mouth, sucking out every last drop of alcohol before she gently set it down, rubbing her mouth. There was enough to get her a little tipsy, and she certainly did feel much better. Getting up, Roxy looked for a way down, noticing a smaller roof below hers. She took several steps back, readying herself before she leapt into the air, gracefully landing down right on her bottom. She got up, rubbing her toosh and feeling quite fortunate that nothing else was harmed. 

Examining her surroundings, Roxy found that she was but a few feet above ground level now. She exercised more caution this time, carefully climbing down from the roof and gently dropping to the ground. It was much warmer here, and now that she was entering populated territory Roxy watched her steps carefully, hoping not to step on anything too undesirable. Of course, getting her feet dirty wasn't worth worrying about. Finding Frigglish was.

Looking around, Roxy saw that she was in an alleyway between her house and another building, wide enough for her to walk with ease. She made her way out into a small bridge, with what looked like two Prospitans on the other side. She waved towards them, smiling as she noticed one wave back. Putting her gun away, she proceeded to make her way towards them, trying to keep balanced despite her slight drunken sway. Once there, Roxy took out a pumpkin, handing it towards one of them. The Prospitan jumped with joy, taking the pumpkin with a wide smile. One of its partners grabbed her hand, shaking it profusely before running off to join its partner. All Roxy did was blush, overjoyed at having helped fed them today. 

Roxy decided to follow them, figuring that they would lead to a larger gathering of Carapaces. More eyes meant a better chance someone might have seen Frigglish. Though that also meant more mouths, which meant... She shook that off, taking her gun out and gripping it tightly as she walked into another alleyway. It was wider, with several small papers lying about on the ground alongside what looked like fish-bones. She treaded through carefully, noting the stickiness of the ground and holding back a shudder. There were several windows above her, and she swore she could make out shapes moving through them, though she kept her head down. It wasn't her place to look into other people's houses, after all. Several minutes of walking later, and Roxy eventually reached what looked like a marketplace. She recognized the area, and actually recalled giving away some food around here. It was packed; carapaces of all shapes and sizes made their way through, talking and trading and just going about their day.

The teen made her way through the crowd, apologizing as she pushed past several Dersites. Rude as it seemed, she was a little wary of them, given the rowdier groups that would frequently break into her lab and poach those innocent little meowcats. But then, it wasn't really their fault that they needed to eat. She still couldn't help but eye them nervously, considering the worrying idea that Frigglish might have been someone's lunch was a disturbing likelihood. She then noticed several of the Carapaces in the crowd had stopped, staring at her nervously. Roxy then realized that they were staring at her gun, prompting her to put it away and slur out an apology. They looked at each other before stepping back and walking off, muttering something and leaving the girl to frown sadly. What was she thinking, walking into a populated area armed?!

Sighing, Roxy went on to politely ask a few of the Carapacians if they'd seen a Cat in a grey suit nearby. They mostly just scratched their heads and shrugged, doing the same when she pointed down at her feet, raising her toes and asking if they'd seen any grey footwear around. One seemed to inquire as to why she even needed them. The Carapaces didn't, after all, though then they really didn't need any in the first place. Roxy's feet were cold, and she could have sworn she'd stepped on something grossly sticky on her way here. One of the smaller Carapaces then approached her, bending down as it then began counting several of her toes curiously. She blushed and leapt backwards, feeling utterly embarrassed. He noticed her discomfort and bowed in apology. Roxy shook her head, letting him now it was alright. The eyes of the crowd seemed to have been on her, and she quickly ran off elsewhere, blushing furiously.

Trying her best to forget that awkward scene, Roxy ran into another alleyway, climbing up a small wall and jumping down into another part of the complex. Looking around, she noticed that everything seemed slightly more dilapidated and dirty. She couldn't see anyone around, and prompted to take out her gun, stepping through as she carefully examined the area. The buildings cast high shadows here, darkening the way and helping to tense her mood further. The only sign of life here was a solitary Seagull in the sky above, its calls somehow serving to make everything more ominous. Gulping, Roxy tightened her grip on the gun, staring behind nervously as her steps grew quicker. She couldn't help but feel that she was being followed. She'd never ventured into this part of the neighborhood. It was unfamiliar territory, and she kept herself on alert. Each step was slow and careful; her eyes darting across the corners as she held her gun close.

Eventually, Roxy winded up in yet another narrow alleyway and reached a dead-end. It was empty overall, save for some suspicious white markings on the ground. Squinting, Roxy then noticed something tiny lying in a corner, the only thing on the floor. She approached it, carelessly stepping on the sticky white stains and shuddering in disgust. Shaking her head, the girl ignored it, moving towards the object on the ground. Kneeling down, she noticed that it was a bit of dark cloth, possibly from a certain suit worn by a certain cat. A break in the case, as Jane would say. Roxy smiled, happy that she was close enough to finding Frigglish and/or the shoe thief.

Getting up, the teen then froze still, feeling something approach from behind her. A shadow grew across the wall, but before she could turn around Roxy suddenly felt a hand smack her buttocks, laughter filling the air. Roxy didn't really know how to react. A wave of utter embarrassment rushed over her, her cheeks flushed red. It quickly gave way to anger, and she turned herself around fast enough to catch a giggling Dersite in grey rags make a run for it. Teeth clenched, Roxy focused herself, pressing her feet down onto the ground before jumping into the air and pouncing on the Carapace's back, tackling him down to the ground. His expression was one of utter terror, struggling feebly as she brought the gun down to his neck and locked him down.

Oh, she was *NOT* pleased. Roxy's normally pleasant demeanor had been soured by this disgusting creep and his bizarre advances, and she almost felt like bashing him with her gun. He pleaded to her to spare him, apologizing profusely as he pitifully squirmed and shivered underneath, desperately attempting to break free. The sight of his cowardice caused Roxy to frown, feeling guilty for getting so angry at him. It wasn't as if he hurt her, but then, could this have been the thief? She took out the cloth, showing the Carapace and asking him if he'd seen Frigglish. Roxy then pointed the gun down his throat and shifted her body upwards so that her foot rested right on his chest, pinning him down further as she snarled. The Dersite only continued to further shake, gulping nervously as she pressed her foot further down on him. 

She had to admit, seeing him squirm beneath her foot was quite the satisfying sight. Gun pointed right at his throat, she asked if he'd seen a cat in a grey suit, alongside her shoes. He only shook his head, telling her that he'd never seen either of those things. Even despite the panic in his voice, she could tell that he wasn't lying. She lifted her foot up, allowing the Carapace to crawl backwards as she leant against a wall and sighed, feeling further disheartened. Oddly enough, the Carapace decided not to flee, his eyes locked down onto her bare feet. She felt rather awkward from his staring, but also rather flattered? She liked the attention she was receiving, as rude as it had been. Sliding down the wall, Roxy then stretched out both of her legs, wiggling her toes playfully as she wonked at the Dersite. She was bored, disheartened and feeling a little bit horny herself. Why not indulge him a bit? He had actually shown some interest! Nobody had ever shown interest in her before...

The Dersite appeared rather surprised by her sudden show of acceptance, shaking his head and rubbing his hands together before deciding to move in. He carefully grabbed her right foot, raising it up gently and causing the girl's cheeks to grow scarlet. It felt rather nice, even despite the hardness of his segmented claws. He went on to lightly massage her foot, his segmented fingers gently rubbing her silky smooth sole with extra care. Noticing his odd attraction towards her feet, an idea then came to Roxy's mind, bringing her to carefully pull her foot away from his grip. She then positioned her legs so that they were close together. She enjoyed showing both soles off to the Carapace, wiggling her toes in a seductive manner. Both soles were covered in light layers of soot, accumulated from all her barefoot walking today. 

Roxy noticed the Dersite lick his face, focusing his eyes down on her foot as he then moved it in towards his mouth. Though she felt a bit uncomfortable, Roxy allowed him to continue, curious as to what he'd planned. Her eyes widened up as he then opened up his maw, showing off his blunt teeth as he then extended his tongue and began licking the sole of her foot, causing Roxy to yelp out in shock. The sensation of his sloppy wet tongue rubbing up against her sensitive sole was wonderfully ticklish, and he was helping to clean too! Even though they'd just get dirty again, it was still nice enough. The Carapace seemed to have been enjoying it as well, humming happily as he continued licking her foot. He ran his tongue up from the ball of her foot across her arch, moving up and proceeding to then suckle on one of her fine toes as she giggled throughout, chortling from the tickling she was receiving.

His 'lips' were rubbery in texture, though he was surprisingly rather gentle, sucking the tip of her big toe with careful precision. She felt his tongue work between two toes, moving in and out between them as he worked on faster. Roxy bit down on her lip, her cheeks warm with blood as she felt a little tingling in her nethers, growing aroused by watching him sloppily lick about. The Dersite eventually pulled away, grabbing Roxy's other foot while she happily examined the layer of saliva all over her naked foot. He was quite rigorous in his cleaning, her sole completely covered in spit. She watched him begin licking her other sole, lightly kissing the side of her foot as he ran his tongue across, licking off more filth as she started laughing uncontrollably. 

The Dersite smiled with an almost wicked fervor, nibbling down her heel as he then licked around her ankle. Roxy stretched and wiggled her toes out, prompting the Carapace to begin suckling on her smallest toe before taking up a few more as his strong wet tongue licked her magenta toenails. Eventually, the Carapace pulled her toes out of his mouth, and dropped her wet foot down onto the ground. Roxy raised both of her feet up and gleefully stretched her toes, giggling. As disgusting as it seemed, she liked the fact that someone actually liked her body enough to lick it! The closest she'd ever gotten to that was with the cats, and besides Before she could get up again and walk away, the Dersites began crawling in almost uncomfortably close, bringer her back to the wall as she gulped nervously. It seemed he wasn't done with her yet. Roxy gulped, her heart racing anxiously. This was going a little too fast for comfort, but then she didn't really mind. Perhaps it was time she... experimented. 

His hands made their way to her shirt, going underneath as she felt him curiously feel up her stomach, a hungry grin over his face. He inched up higher, his hard carapace hands cold against her soft skin and causing her to gasp out, her cheeks brightly flushed once more. Proceeding to grope and squeeze her small, perky little breasts, his claws almost pinching through and bringing her to lightly yell in pleasure. Grinning, the naughty Dersite went on to tickle her erect nipples, feeling them in-between his claws as she squealed and thrust her body forward, throwing him back. Panting heavily, she then smiled and crawled over to him, running her fingers down his shell as he grinned further. Moving away one of his rag strips, Roxy then pressed her lips up against his stomach, opening her mouth and proceeding to run her tongue down across it, licking his smooth shell. 

Lalonde's Carapace partner squirmed, gasping out and biting down on his lip as she moved down lower still, reaching in-between his legs. There, she quickly noticed the slit. Roxy confusedly raised her eyebrows, certain that this Dersite was male. Although this didn't really LOOK like a vagina, or at least like hers. Her curiosity heightened by his odd looking genitals, Roxy then thought of an idea. Moving her face down to the slit, the girl proceeded to lightly kiss it, an act that brought the Carapace to gasp out. Smiling, Roxy then opened her mouth, lightly nibbling on his small, rubbery lips before then going further, licking them sensually. They tasted disappointingly bland, though that didn't deter her from continuing. She worked her tongue up across, giggling as she watched the Dersite shake and squirm, panting heavily in apparent arousal. This gave Roxy another idea, and she then moved her move away, extending a hand and placing one finger inside it, fingering its smooth inner-cavity. Not long after, Roxy immediately stopped, pulling her mouth away as she noticed something odd. The slit was growing! Indeed, her stimulation was causing it to expand, and she then noticed that something appeared to be coming out of it. 

She crawled back towards the wall, eyes locked down on his slit as she watched what was happening in almost childish anticipation. There, emerging from the slit was the very tip of what looked to be a penis. It was black in color, much like the rest of his Carapace. As more of it appeared, Roxy's could only gasp. She was actually looking at a penis in person! This was pretty much something she never expected to happen, only having seen them from internet images... And she didn't know what to do. The penis was sleek and dark, roughly at around six inches in length, and oddly thin.

It also appeared to be rather rigid, segmented into two halves. Underneath its head, Roxy could see what looked like actual soft flesh. The Carapace happily grinned, proudly showing off his member to the gawking teenage girl. Roxy extended her hand, carefully stroking it and feeling how smooth and cool it was, almost akin to polished obsidian. She had no idea what to do next, but just touching it alone was enough to cause her genitals to tingle, her cheeks brightly flushed. 

Remembering his fascination towards her feet, likely because of how different they were to his, Roxy thought of an idea. Stretching her legs out, she placed one foot right on the Dersite's cock, running her delicate toes down across his shaft. It was thick and hard underfoot, nowhere near as malleable or as soft as she'd expected human genitals to be. Putting her other foot on it, Roxy then began squeezing the caradick between her sticky soles, wincing out as she realized just how uncomfortably hard it was, and not in the good way. She tried massaging it, sighing sadly as she found it wasn't at all pliable, and then opted to run her toes upwards his head. Licking her lips, Roxy then pressed one of her thinner toes at the fleshy region beneath the head, which immediately caused the Dersite to thrust out, causing her to quickly let go of his dick.

Though the footjob didn't go as well as she'd planned, Roxy still had another idea up her sleeve. She pressed her lips up against the tip of his dick, opening her mouth before then quickly wrapping her lips around the head. The Carapace gasped, breathing out raggedly in pleasure and watching as she sucked and licked carefully. It was hard and thick in her mouth, and she felt her teeth uncomfortably scrape against his shell, but she wasn't deterred. Roxy's nimble tongue worked around his smooth, knobby glans slathering it with spit. She then moved downwards to the fleshier region, where she very carefully poked at it with the tip of her tongue, causing the Dersite to thrust in, shoving deep down into her throat. The abruptness of this brought Roxy to gag out, forcefully pulling out and coughing onto the ground. He did not appear very apologetic, only poking his saliva-polished dick and snickering madly. 

While she continued to cough, the Carapace took the opportunity to crawl in further, inching his way towards her until he suddenly pressed his hand on her crotch, grinning toothily as Roxy blushed and gasped in shock. She didn't know how to react. His claws were pressing lightly right on her cooch and she realized then that he really wanted to go further... Not only that, but she didn't feel very reluctant. Roxy had never done it before, of course. Her physical contacts were quite limited, and she'd always been content with clumsily drunken masturbation. Though she also wanted more; she wanted to know what sex felt like, she wanted to have a nice, throbbing dick ram her senselessly, and most of all, she just wanted to know that someone liked her body enough to actually go that far. It was now or never, and she couldn't let this opportunity slide. 

Gulping, Roxy slowly stood up, acutely feeling the ground beneath her sticky soles as she heard her heart beating rapidly. She was a little bit nervous, yes... But she knew had to do this. Breathing in as deeply as she could, Roxy shut her eyes and proceeded to slide her pants down, slipping them off her legs as she revealed her pink kitten panties to the Carapace. He clapped his hands, grinning so widely that his rows of stubby teeth were exposed, making her feel much more uncomfortable about this. Breathing out, she then slipped her panties off, throwing them to the ground as she felt the air around her newly exposed genitals. Her heart was beating harder and faster now, and she could feel his eyes gazing down at her genitals. Kneeling down, Roxy blushed further as she raised her posterior higher up, shaking it seductively and beckoning the carapace to approach. She heard him crawl towards her, panting in a disturbing manner as she felt his grubby claws grab her bare buttocks, causing the girl to yelp out in light pain. She wasn't exactly sure if she liked his roughness...

Close enough now so that she could feel his hot breaths tingle the nape of her neck, Roxy then suddenly felt the tip of his cock begin forcing its way into her vagina. She cried out, involuntarily pulling her ass away before the Dersite then dug his claws into her ass-cheeks, drawing out light pricks of blood and causing her to sharply gasp out in pain. Her cries only grew louder as the Carapace then shoved his dick back up into her passage, hard enough that she felt something lightly tear inside. She bit down on her lip as hard as she could, trying to ignore the stinging as Roxy felt him slid in deeper and deeper, his penis poorly lubricated with both her spit and what might have been blood. This wasn't what she was expecting her very first time to be, of course. But then the entire situation had come pretty suddenly and bizarrely. The Carapace's thick, rigid penis thrusting in her felt akin to something like a metal rod; cold and unpleasant. Yet she did not pull out, desperate to go through with this.

The Dersite panted heavily as he slid in his cock and out, and Roxy gasped out as she felt him thrust inside deeply. Having now taken in more than half its length, the girl could feel her clitoris begin swelling in stimulation, her labia growing wet and helping to ease his entrance deeper in. Her heart was racing; her cheeks warmer then they'd ever been as she felt her nipples grow erect, sweat beading down her forehead. This was getting *very* enjoyable, panting and groaning madly with each successive thrust. Roxy felt herself ever the bit closer to climaxing, and so did her partner, his legs trembling as he thrust up higher and higher, sliding back and forth as she felt his slick rod almost fully inside now, her sensitive passages forced through by his hard caradick. Her body grew warm as she felt herself tighten up, her heart pounding as blood rushed and her labia grew soaking wet. 

It was starting, it was starting and she couldn't stop her thighs from shaking uncontrollably, the Carapace picking up his pace and thrusting in roughly as she begged him to go even faster. Eyes rolled over with mindless glee, Roxy sharply screamed out as she finally climaxed, her entire body wracked with warm pleasure. The Dersite continued to thrust himself inside the shaking girl, feeling his penis begin vibrating slightly before his legs buckled, unable to hold it in any longer; a surge of very thick and warm cum suddenly filled Roxy's vagina, causing her to moan out audibly as the Carapace screeched, pumping out for almost a full minute. Once done, he pulled himself off her, falling back to the ground as Roxy fell over to the front, her vagina leaking out with thick, gooey semen. 

Now that they had finished, Roxy slowly stood up, her legs unstable and shaky. She held the wall for support, panting out as her heart continued to race. So, this was her first time. It could have gone much better, but she'd enjoyed it at least. She didn't enjoy how damn thick this cum felt; human cum likely wasn't anywhere near this thick, she assumed. Roxy shut her eyes, straining as she pushed the goopy cum out of her vagina, falling out like thick yogurt. This was disgusting, and she couldn't help but feel a little gross inside. Once she'd finished, Roxy walked over towards her discarded clothing, pulling her pants up and pocketing her pink panties for later. The Carapace creep had crawled over towards a corner, rocking back and forth as he giggled uncontrollably at her. Her headache had returned from how intense the sex had gotten, coupled with her feelings of shame put her in a sour mood, and this was the last straw. 

Tired of his bullshit, Roxy picked up her gun and stomped over towards him. His laughter ceased once he saw her approach, though he was given no time to get away before Roxy then smacked him across the head, knocking him out cold. As the Dersite slumped against the wall, Roxy turned around and walked out of the alley, trying her best to forget this whole experience. Her privates were sore, her naked feet were sticky, and her head was pounding. All she wanted to do was go home, find Frigglish and drink the day away. Wandering back into the empty block, Roxy immediately leaned against another wall, sliding down as she buried her face in her hands and groaned in frustration. God, what was she *thinking*? Actually, she hadn't been thinking at all. She still felt gross all over, and she knew that this experience would come back to haunt her... 

Her self-pitying was then interrupted by the very distinct sound of mewling coming from her left. She got up at once, picking up her gun and shaking her head, wondering if she'd just been hearing things again. The sight of a white cat tail disappearing behind a wall confirmed that this was all real, and the girl immediately set after it. Her feet audibly slapped against the ground as she hurried to where she saw the tail, finding that it led to a dead-end building, with a single ladder leading upwards. She wasted no time in walking towards it, scaling it up and ignoring how cold the steps were underfoot. 

Roxy had a feeling that this white cat had something to do with the oddness of today's events. The ladder was quite long, and it took her a few minutes to finally scale it. She had to store her gun away to do so, and she hoped there wouldn't be anything hostile about. Reaching the top, Roxy wound up on the roof of a small building, adjacent to another and bridged together by several electric wires. The sound of mewling was strong in the air, and as she squinted, Roxy could see something on the other roof. Moving in closer towards the edge, her jaw dropped in shock as she found that it was a certain cat in a grey suit. 

Frigglish! The dumb cat had somehow gotten stuck up here, and couldn't get back down. Luckily for him, Roxy was on the way! She quickly moved over towards the wire, finding that it seemed thick enough to support her weight. Breathing in, the girl then began walking across the wire, almost akin to a performer. She tried her hardest not to look down, balancing her arms to the side as she made her way towards the roof, her heart pounding in her ear-drums. Just as she had gotten close enough however, Roxy felt the wire snap underfoot. Before she could even scream out, a flash of green filled her vision, and she immediately found herself landing on a roof, Frigglish leaping onto her lap. 

Roxy was far too overjoyed to waste time thinking on what just happened, and she brought the cat into a tight hug, squeezing him and kissing his head as he licked her cheeks and purred happily. As Roxy got up, she turned around and caught a glimpse of that white cat not far away, and she then realized that this must have been the G-Cat, acting like a weird helpful dick again. He vanished in a flash of green, leaving her and Frigglish all alone. Smiling, Roxy continued to hug her cat, walking over towards the edge of the roof and sitting down, stroking Frigglish as he curled up on her lap. Sure, she never found her shoes, but she did find Frigglish again, which was far more important to her, in the end. 

Now all she needed was to figure out a way to get back down...


End file.
